<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Broke Your Throne by Merixcil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444284">She Broke Your Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil'>Merixcil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Fics 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina catches Bruce in the rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Fics 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Broke Your Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aplWTXEcY70">Hallelujah by Alexandra Burke </a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s cold enough that there are icicles forming on the gargoyles hanging off Wayne Tower, and this city still finds it in itself to rain. Persistent, dogged, turn the streets into rivers rain. Gotham sits so close to the waterfront, barely managing to stay above sea level, that it’s a wonder that flooding isn’t a more prevalent issue.</p><p>Bruce hauls himself onto a rooftop and collapses under the weight of his armour and his sodden Batsuit. Its waterproof up to a point, but there’s nothing he can do when a storm like this sweeps into town. He feels frozen to his core, well past the point where shivering is remotely helpful to him and yet his body keeps juddering, out of his control. He’s in no position to fight.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you out here.” </p><p>He’s normally so careful, but the rain is messing with his visibility, making it hard for even the infrared filter on the goggles to work effectively. With a snarl, he pulls himself upright, barely able to feel his fingers as his hands curl into fists, ready to fight if necessary.</p><p>“Woah, woah, relax there big guy. Jesus, I figured you’d at least recognise my voice.”</p><p>Out of the shadows and the rain, a blip that was, until a second ago, just an empty piece of the skyline, starts towards Bruce. closer and closer until he can pick out the slim shoulders and wide hips, all culminating in two neat little points sat over her head. Selina wears the weather well, the latex of her suit, that gets so cumbersome in the summer, becoming the only thing approaching practical in the rain.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Bruce asks, collapsing back against the wall that rings this rooftop. He’s always surprised when he visits other cities and their roofs just trail off into oblivion. It turns out that people build their environment differently when they know that costumed vigilantes are likely to be making the most of any vaguely public space as soon as the sun goes down. </p><p>Selina shrugs. “Just fancied the exercise.”</p><p>“In this weather?”</p><p>“Oh, especially in this weather. I was watching a nature documentary the other night, from that British guy. You know, the one with the voice. Anyway, he was talking about these south american fruit bats and, wouldn’t you know it, he said that bats don’t like to fly in the rain.”</p><p>It would be less irritating, that Selina keeps finding reasons to slip under his detection, if they weren’t all but living together at this stage. She argues that it just makes him more aware of everything he misses out on, he believes that their growing proximity should give him a better understanding of when she’s trying to get one up on him. Either way, her promise to not give up on her less legal after dark enterprises has held strong, no matter how serious things appear to be getting between them.</p><p>“Most winged animals prefer not to fly in the rain.” Bruce tells her. “But anything with legs can crawl.”</p><p>Selins gives him a long sideways look before bursting into giggles. “Is that what this is? You crawling? You look absolutely awful.”</p><p>Bruce grunts back at her but refrains from answering properly. He has nothing to say, he has places to be.</p><p>“You really gonna tell me that something so important was going down tonight that you just had to risk it all to set off on your regular patrol route?” Selina slides a hand under Bruce’s chin, making sure that he’s looking her right in the eye. “Go home, Bruce.”</p><p>“Codenames.” He snaps back at her, and she doesn’t even flinch. If she knows this is his regular patrol route then she was waiting for him. She knew he’d go out and let himself get soaked to the bone. </p><p>Undeterred, she continues. “You’re freezing, I can feel it through the rubber on this stupid mask. Go home, heat up, try not to get yourself so sick that you’re out of commission when this city really needs you.”</p><p>“I’m not going to get sick.” Bruce retorts. “And if I’m at home, there’s no one to stop you.”</p><p>She laughs again at that. “You couldn’t stop me if you tried, honey. Not in that state.”</p><p>“I’m not going home.”</p><p>She moves so fast that he almost can’t follow her. Almost. One second Selina is cradling Bruce’s face, firm but fair, and the next she’s got her whip out and ready to flay, pressing the handle up hard into the spot where, just a moment ago, her thumb was resting on his chin. Bruce’s stomach lurches awkwardly, excited by the imagery of it all but painfully aware that he’s never given her a reason to act with mercy.</p><p>“Listen here, batboy.” Selina says, voice low and authoritative, the way she gets when she ties him up for the sake of discovering just how hard it is to get him to say please. “You look like a drowned rat out here and you can’t move for shit in that waterlogged suit, so I’m going to escort you home myself, strip you down and force you to take a nice long bath.”</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“I don’t care what you want.”</p><p>There’s really no arguing with her when she gets like this, not that Bruce typically wants to. He swallows thickly and nods, trying to avert his gaze but the whip handle presses up harder, holding him steady. Her eyes are shielded by her own goggles but he can just about make out the outline of her irises through the glass. He knows just where to look.</p><p>“Will you stay with me, when we get home?” Bruce asks. </p><p>Selina cocks her head to the side, pretending to think about it. “We’ll see. If you’re a very good boy, I could stay all night.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“I know you would.” She grins at him. “Which is why you’ll have to earn it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have</p><p>Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:</p><p>&gt;Pandora_Imperatrix:This was lovely<br/>&gt;My kingdom for BatCat taking care of each other<br/>&gt;&gt;Merixcil: Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>